A Match Made in Hell
by Femslash08
Summary: Jeremy has a twin; she's a different kind of witch. This is her story. The story of the Syphon-Witch who falls for a Bennett, or two.
1. Intro

Jenny Gilbert ran through the woods. Bonnie was dead, Stefan had no memories, and Silas was on the loose. Worse yet, both Elena and Stefan were missing. Silas had Katherine prisoner. He was waiting until the anchor was destroyed so no one could destroy him in the meantime.

She ran until she was out of breath. She had come upon a cottage. Frowning, she approached it.

A woman opened the door. She was a young and extremely beautiful woman in her 20's. She had long dark, curly hair; its color reminded Jenny of Bonnie. Sheappeared to be of Mediterranean descent. She wore a long, flowey, violet dress and a pair of matching sandals.

"Jenny?" a familiar voice called.

The redhead looked past the beautiful woman to see Elena and Stefan.

"Elena?" She lifted a foot to go in, but her sister held out her hand.

"Wait! Don't come in here!"

Jenny stood normal. "Why?" she asked.

"There's a spell on this house. Anyone who steps inside the cabin can't leave until sundown."

"Yes, thank you, Elena," the woman said, looking annoyed.

Jenny frowned. "Who are you?" she asked.

The woman's brown eyes connected with Jenny's green ones. "Tessa." She smiled.

Jenny frowned and looked at Elena, pointing at Tessa in confusion.

"That's Qetsiyah," Elena corrected.

Jenny raised her eyebrows and stepped back.

Tessa laughed. "Do me a favor and kill Silas. Or Elena dies. Someone needs to do it."

The was setting behind Jenny. Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"You're not gonna believe this." It was Damon.

"What?" Jenny put the phone on speaker.

"The anchor. It's the first Dopplegänger."


	2. The Helping Hand

Jenny Gilbert walked into the Salvatore Manor. She heard Elena's voice yell, "I said I don't know!" She ran downstairs and jumped over the railing. "Elena?" she called.

"Nope. Just her Crazy Dopplegänger," Damon stated.

"Well, considering she's immortal, I'd say we have plenty of opportunity," Stefan went back to the conversation.

Jenny scowled. She marched over to the door and pushed Stefan aside. "She's in there, alone, again." She unlocked the door and walked in.

"You'd think, except-"

"Take your conversation into the back yard," she ordered.

"You're in my house!" Damon exclaimed.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and turned around.

They both lowered to the ground, in pain. They sped away, presumably outside.

Suddenly, Amara scratched Jenny.

"Oww!"

"Leave me alone!" Amara screamed.

Jenny slowly approached the original dopplegänger. "Amara?"

Amara just panted.

"Amara, my name is Jenny."

"Go away!" she screamed.

Jenny took Amara's wrists. "Amara, please calm down."

"Leave me alone!" She started muttering that under her breath.

"You're the Anchor to the Other Side. Can you see those over there?" Jenny asked.

Amara nodded. "Yes," she murmured. "Supernatural beings pass through me to the Other Side."

"So, you're the Anchor and a Gateway?"

Amara was nodding again.

"So, you're telling the dead to leave you alone."

Amara nodded again. "Yes, but they keep attracting to me!"

"Alright. Amara, calm down. I'm going to try and help you."

"Then, please give me the Cure and let me die."

Jenny sighed. "Amara, I'm Jenny. Do you remember me telling you that?"

Amara nodded. "I could hear you."

"Good. Amara, do you know the consequence of immortality? Shadow selves were made. Copies of you that could die. They appear every couple hundred years in your bloodline. The woman you saw last night was my sister, Elena. Amara, I'm your descendant." Jenny slowly moved her hands up to grab Amara's biceps.

Amara looked at Jenny in awe.

The two saw a red glow emitting from her hands. "I think Qetsiyah put you in a frazzled state so you would always see ghosts, and, when she made you stone, you couldn't calm down and now you're in a permanent state of seeing everything: both worlds at once."

Amara started panicking again.

"Amara, Amara, focus on my breathing. Focus on my heartbeat." Jenny did a calm breathing and Amara smiled.

"You're breath smells delicious," she commented.

Jenny chuckled. "I suppose you can focus on my breath too." She helped Amara to stand. They walked toward the door. "Would you like to look around your accommodations?" she asked. When she opened the door, Amara stuck with her. The dopplegänger looked exceedingly curious. They walked around a corner - away from the stairs - and Jenny grabbed a blood bag. She pulled the top off. "Hungry?"

Amara went to snatch it.

Jenny pulled back. "Its not going anywhere. Don't guzzle it like your life depends on it."

"But it does," Amara commented.

"No, we will keep you well stocked."

Amara nodded and Jenny handed it to her. When she finished, Jenny put it in the trash.

"Can I have another?" Amara asked.

Jenny nodded and gave her a second blood bag. As Amara drank, they walked up to Stefan's room. "This is where the man who looks like Silas sleeps. His name is Stefan." They walked into Damon's room. "This is Stefan's brother's room." They walked into Damon's bathroom. She pointed to the shower. "That where a place to bathe whilst standing." She walked over and turned a knob, opening the door so Amara could see as the water came out the spout. She turned it off and closed the door. She went to the sink. "This is where you wash your hands, mostly after using the restroom. Which leads up to the toilet." She pointed to the bowl. "Females sit in the seat and that is where you use the restroom. Bowl movements and such. As an immortal, you will only need to use that when you eat human food, not blood." She lead Amara to the bath. "And I'm quite sure you recognize this."

Amara nodded. "A bath," she declared.

Jenny nodded. "Would you like to bathe?"

"Could you help?"

"Of course. It was my intention to anyway. We'll get you some clean clothes later." Jenny turned the spout. "Is this alright?" she asked.

"Why would it not be?"

Jenny laughed. She held out her hand and took Amara's, holding it under the water. "I want you to be comfortable. It's a comfortable temperature?"

Amara nodded.

Jenny sighed. "I'll get a towel. You can get in."

Jenny came back in the bathroom with their softest towel. She saw water going over to the window. "I put a spell on the house so you couldn't run," she explained.

"Please, I want to die."

Jenny sighed. "I know." She sat beside the bath and put some shampoo in her hands. She lathered Amara's long hair before continuing. "I realize you hold a tremendous weight on your shoulders, but we have family over there. Should you die, the Other Side would fade as well." She held Amara's nose, gently pushing her under the water. With her free hand, Jenny moved her hand through Amara's hair to rid it of dirt and to shampoo it. She brought the Original Doppelgänger back up and began brushing the long hair. She started lathering her hair with conditioner. "Stand please," she requested. "Let's walk to where you stand to bathe." She guided Amara to the shower. She turned the water on, letting the bath drain. Stepping behind Amara, Jenny lathered the brunette with a wash cloth. She turned handing the girl the cloth. "You can handle the rest." Jenny stepped from the shower.

"I have finished," Amara told her.

"Grand," Jenny commented, wrapping Amara in the towel. "Let us go to your Dopplegänger's bedroom for some clothes, shall we?"


End file.
